


Before the Flame

by TheHypocriticalStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypocriticalStrider/pseuds/TheHypocriticalStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a murderous Troll on the loose, killing Trolls and Humans alike. The thing is, the Murderer is only killing the older children... And when they all are gone, who will they kill next? Who knows? All we know is that they are slowly going down the hemospectrum, leaving the Peixes alone. Who is it? Who will be next? Who knows? No one... But the murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cronus's Life Cut Short and Eridan's Tragic Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first chapter of BEFORE THE FLAME~1 Ooooo! I am so excited about this. This AU and Chapter has been sitting in my brain for the last few months and I finally decided to post it! Have fun!

Cronus’s body hit the ground, wrapped in a fish net, his little brother in his arms. The small troll terrified of what is and was happening around the two. A tall, dark figure loomed over the boys. Cronus held Eridan closer to him, the small boy whimpering in fear. A large pink trident raised above the looming figures head and Cronus held Eridan closer as his own eyes widened in terror. “Vwhy. Vwhy is this happenin’ to us?” He whispered as the trident came down in a sickening whirl, a sick crunch and cry of pain came from Cronus, Eridan’s eyes widening in panic. His body was frozen with fear. A howl of laughter boomed from the large, looming figure. Light shinned upon the face of the killer as they, or should I say she, took the trident from Cronus’s dead, limp body. Long black flowing hair and a red lipped smile that will torment Eridan for the rest of his life. Pink eyelashes so much like the future moirail he would have, and two, pink orbs for eyes that will give him panic attacks every time he will look into the person he will fall in love with in the eyes. This is the horror of Eridan’s life on this god forsaken planet no one knows about other than the people living on it. 

The murderer walked away, heels clicking on the hard pavement. Once Eridan was truly sure that she was gone, he started to cry and got him and his older brother out of the tangled fishing net. Purple tears streamed down his face, a heart broken from loosing Cronus. His eyes widen at the blood all over his white nightgown and his glasses, which were broken now. Waves of tears were falling now from the poor trollchild’s face. He sobbed into the chest of his dead brother, wailing his name out to him in need to know that he was alive. “CRONUS! NO! DON’T LEAVVE ME!” His childish cries rang out and into the sea below them. “PLEASE!?” The ship that their father owned, was behind them and the cried echoed through the one window open on the ship, the only one.

Dualscar awoke from his pleasant slumber, hearing his child’s cries. It took a second for him to recognize the cries, but once they registered in his brain, he jumped out of bed, grabbing a blanket, and running out to the ships deck. The cold, night air hit him, along with the smell of blood. He stumbled to the edge of the deck and spotted his two sons and the blood pool around the boys. He froze for a second before his body moved with his mind. He slid down the plank in his bare feet and undergarments, running to the two boys. He skidded to a stop next to Eridan, falling to his knees, reaching out to Eridan. “Eridan, are you alright?” he asked softly, holding back his tears for the small child. Eridan turned to the scarred pirate and ran into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks still. He buried his little, tear stained face into Dualscar’s chest.

“He-“ hic “wwont wwake up!” Eridan sobbed into Dualscar’s arms. Dualscar hugged him close, his eyes closing for a moment, then he checked over Eridan for any wounds of sorts. He found nothing but a few bruises and scratches. Dualscar rose and started walking back to the Flying Dutchess. Eridan started to wiggle free to go back to Cronus’s body. “NO! DADDY! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVVE HIM! DADDY!” He wailed, holding his arms out as far as he could to his dead older brother. “DADDY!”


	2. Tavros's Tragic Loss and the Arrival of Rufio, the Imaginary Friend.

A tall, dark figure stood over their prey, a small troll and a larger troll, the older brother, their target. Rufio, the older troll, had a wound in his side, the brown blood staining his shirt. The tall figure raised the trident in their hands, kicking the small child away from Rufio. He automatically moved, grabbing for Tavros, the smaller child. The dark figure thrust the trident forward, stabbing into Rufio. Rufio screamed in agony, gripping the trident and trying to pull it out, his brown blood going everywhere. The figure grinned before pulling out the trident, making their way away from the two trolls, heels clicking as they walked.

“nO! rUFIO!” Tavros screamed, little translucent brown tears fell his face. The small troll crawled over to his older brother, grabbing at his shirt and pulling himself up onto Rufio’s bloody chest. Rufio reached up and put a hand onto Tavros’s cheek. 

“tav...ros...1ll be f1ne…” Rufio rasped, coughing softly, wincing. “1 prom1se…” Tavros nodded, still crying. He hugged Rufio tightly, his body trembling with his racking sobs. Rufio hugged back weakly, his body growing weaker with all of the blood loss. He rubbed Tavros’s back softly, trying to calm him down. “hey...dont cry…” He said, starting to drift off, his voice becoming hushed. 

“rUFIO? aRE YOU GOING TO STAY AWAKE?” Tavros asked, his tears stopping slowly. Rufio shook his head, sighing and wincing slightly. He ran a hand through his little brother’s hair, smiling and giving him a reassuring pat on the back. 

“1ll just...take a nap…” He muttered, his eyes slowly closing, his arms slowly going limp. He sighed of a soft relief as what was known as death took him from his little brother. Tavros only thought that he was sleeping, then noticed he wasn’t breathing. He started to freak out. 

“rUFIO? rUFIO?!” He started to shake his brother, his eyes widening. “nO! nO! pLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!” Tavros collapsed in a sob, doing nothing but crying. They were so far from home… and no one was there to help poor Tavros. He cried and cried until he fell asleep on the cooling dead body of his older brother. 

The Summoner, also known as Santiago, was looking for his sons all night, and finally found them. At first he was relieved, then he noticed something was wrong. One of them wasn’t breathing. He knew Rufio well, and knew that he took huge breaths when he slept. “Hey, Tav?” He asked softly, approaching as if they were two pissed off bulls. Tavros opened his eyes, blinking then looking up to his father. 

“d-dADDY?” He asked softly, rubbing his eyes. “i-iS THAT YOU?” He stood up, his shirt covered in dried Nitram blood. Santiago nodded, kneeling down and opening up his arms. Tavros ran right into them, hugging him tightly, not saying a word anymore. Santiago hugged him back, looking over at Rufio’s body, crying silently into his son’s shoulder.

“1’m glad you’re alr1ght,,,” He said softly through his tears. He kissed Tavros all over, searching for wounds other than small cuts and bruises. “Ruf1o d1d a good job on keep1ng you safe…” Tavros nodded. 

“wE SHOULD WAKE HIM UP SHOULDN’T WE,,,?” Tavros asked, wiping away his father’s tears. 

“No… 1 should just carry him home… he needs h1s rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me a longer time because of school and that shit. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
